What happened to you
by Mors427
Summary: When Kari gets a boyfriend she barely spends anytime with TK. Will the two friends make up or will words be said that can't be taken back. One shot. Okay who else thinks that sounded like something that is said after an episode would end.


_I do not own Digimon_

School just finished and I was off to see my best friend Kari Kamiya. I saw her waiting for me at the school gate, "Hi TK," and I responded with a wave. "So, TK you'll never guess what happened today." I thought for a bit, "let's see Davis got a girlfriend?" I asked, which caused Kari to laugh. Davis is one of our friends who used to have a crush on Kari. "No, I got a date." This surprised me a bit since she never goes on dates, "finally. Almost the entire school asked you out. So who is it?"

"Nelson from our homeroom class." I got a serious look on my face, "are you sure you want to date Nelson?" I was just looking out for her since I've always had a bad feeling about him, but Kari got angry at this. "Do you not think I am able to choose who I can, or can't date?"

"No it's just uh, you know what? Let's forget about it. Anyways you coming to the picnic in the digital world Friday?" She got sad, "That's when my first date is." I was surprised Kari loves it when we go to the digital world. "Fine, just remember our promise, okay?" She giggled a bit, "okay.

_Flashback_

_I was walking home when I heard "TK, wait up." I turn around and see Kari running towards me, "hey Kari what's up?" She started panting "well it's just that lots of guys are starting to ask me out. I don't really like them but, it made me realize, what would happen to us?" _

"_What do you mean?" I asked confused. "Well, what if we start dating other people and then we never get to see each other again?" Now, I'm starting to get worried, "let's promise that even after one of us starts dating, we hang out after school two times a week." She started looking hopeful, "pinkie promise?" I laugh and nod._

It's been six months since her first date and we barely ever talk to each other. "Hey TK," I look up and see Patamon looking down, "can we go see Gatomon and Kari?" I smile at him "sure buddy." We walk over to Kari's house and Kari's older brother Tai answers the door. "Hey TK, Patamon what's up?"

"Patamon wanted to see Gatomon, and since it's been such a long time since I saw Kari I decided to come." Tai looked at me surprised "didn't Kari tell you she has a date tonight?" I shook my head and Patamon went inside to find Gatomon. "We never even talk to each other anymore." Tai looked even more surprised, "come inside, I want to ask you something." So we walked inside and sat on the couch, "what do you think of Kari's boyfriend?" I answered almost immediately, "I don't trust him. Ever since I first saw him I had a bad feeling about him, and I think he's a bad influence on Kari."

"Why haven't you told Kari this?" I sighed, "I've tried but, she always get's angry at me whenever I try. Anyways I have homework so I'm heading home. Hey Patamon," I start to yell, "I'm heading home so be back home by six okay?" "Okay." I smile and walk out of the house.

The next day I was walking to school and saw Kari talking to Cody about something. I thought nothing of it and went to class. After school Kari got a detention because of Nelson. It was the third time this week she got a detention. I tried to talk to her about it after her fourth one, but she just gave me the cold shoulder. Man, I miss talking to Kari. She never comes to the digital world anymore. She doesn't even try to hang out with us anymore. I decided to go to the basketball court and waste some time until detention's over so I can talk to Kari. On the way there I saw some guy beating some kid up. I started running to tell the guy to stop until I realized who the people were. "You think you can just try to steal my girlfriend? Never talk to her again." This got me pissed I ran over there and punched the guy straight in the jaw. I start talking with venom in my voice, "Nelson what do you think your doing to Cody?" He got up and yelled "he's trying to steal my Kari." When I heard this I started laughing which confused the other two boys. "One Cody can talk to anyone he wants, two you don't own Kari so don't act like you do," he started running at me, "and three if you try to hurt my friends," he went for a punch, but I blocked it and punched him in the stomach. "You have to deal with me." I punched him in the eye and he fell down. I started kicking his stomach until, he grabbed my foot and brought me to the ground. He sat on me and started punching my face, but I got my hand free and gave him a good punch to the nose. I got up, and picked him up by the collar, "you try to act all tough but, really you're just an insecure, jealous little boy," and then punched him in the face knocking him out.

"Takeru!" I heard someone yell from behind, I turned around and saw it was Kari. "Kari let me explain." Then she slapped me in the face. I touched where she slapped me, "I can't believe you," she yelled. "You just beat him up because what!? You're jealous! I always thought you would be a good friend about this! Just leave me alone and never talk to me again!" At this I lost all control over my feelings and yelled back "Damn it Kari, how can you even say that!" She stepped back scared, "this isn't about how I never even talk to you anymore, did you even see Cody?" She looks at Cody and looks surprised. "No of course not, you were to worried about your boyfriend to care. You dare to call me a bad friend. If anyone's a bad friend it's you!" I go to Cody and ask in a worried tone "are you okay?" He nods but, I know he's not so I put him on my back. Then I turned back to Kari and said coldly "you don't want to be friends anymore fine, the only reason he's not beaten up more is because I thought we were friends. But next time he even tries anything like this again he'll get a lot worse."

I carried Cody to the school infirmary and told the nurse he got beat up. I went to the computer room and asked "are you guys here?" Then all the digimon showed up. "Hey Upamon come on Cody needs you." All the digimon started looking worried, "what happened to Cody?" I got a sad look on my face, "Kari's boyfriend beat him up." All the digimon looked shocked, "wait until I get my hands on him..." I laughed, "don't worry about it. I already took care of him. Now come on."

"Okay." Then all the other digimon said that they wanted to come to. "Okay, but Gatamon I think you should head home. Kari will probably need you." Gatamon got worried and asked "what happened to Kari?" I started to think about what should tell her. "She'll explain it to you. Now come on. I'll call Davis and Yolie to come."

All of the new digidestined besides Kari were there with their partners. "Okay, TJ what happened to Cody and why isn't Kari here?" Davis asked me. "Nelson was punching Cody so I beat him up and then me and Kari had a fight and we're no longer friends." Everyone looked shocked by this except for Cody since he already knew. "She cared more about that bastard then her own friends." Then Yolei finally spoke, "you stop being friends because of that?" I put on a blank face and shrug "she's the one who said, and I quote, ' Just leave me alone and never talk to me again'. So that's what I'm going to do."

"Does this mean I can't see Gatomon anymore?" Patamon asked. I gave him a smile, "this is between me and Kari, it has nothing to do with you two." Everyone became silent, "but still," Davis started, "you just lost your best friend." I look towards him, "I think we all know I lost my best friend six months ago. Anyways come on Cody I'll take you home and explain everything to your parents." He nodded, then Yolei said "wait I'm coming too." "So am I."

Then we all walked to Cody's apartment, which is also mine's and Yolei's, but, in front of the building I saw Tai. "You guys go inside, I think Tai wants to talk to me." They nodded and left then I walked over to Tai and asked "so what is it?" He took a breath and said angrily "you made Kari cry." I felt sad, I promised I would protect her, but now I hurt her. "About me beating up 'her precious boyfriend'?"

"About you stopping to be friends with her." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "She's the one who stopped being friends with me Tai. I tried to stay friends with her for months but, she never made any effort, and then she told me to get out of her life so I did." Tai looked mad "She wasn't thinking right."

"Tai do you know what Nelson has gotten Kari to do. He convinced her to get a tattoo on her but and then she showed it to him. She's hanging out with delinquents now. It's only a matter of time until she starts drinking Tai!" He looked shocked. "Your little, innocent sister isn't so innocent anymore, and when I try to talk to her about it she gives me the cold shoulder." I started walking inside, "next time you come here to kill me, make sure you know the whole story first."

"Hey mom I'm home." I called out to her. "TK, Kari's on the phone she wants to talk to you." I became angry "Hang up." My mom looks surprised. "Kari said she never wants to talk to me again." I heard my mom say sorry and hang up the phone. Then she looked at me and asked "what happened." I shrug and say "we drifted away, and then we got into an argument and I left." She looked worried for me. "I'm going to my room to do some homework." Then I walked inside with Patamon on my head. I started doing homework when someone barged into my room. I look up and start doing my homework again "hey Matt. What's up?" He sat down on my bed "you know full well what's up." I sigh and sit up. "I guess Tai told you what happened, and asked to knock some sense into my head?" He nodded. "Well life isn't much different then before."

"Yeah but Kari's miserable without you." I shook my head "ever since she started dating him, I've been lucky to get two words from her a week. She obviously doesn't need me anymore." Matt hit me, and I touch my cheek again. "That's the second time this afternoon someone I cared about hit me there." He looked shocked, "after I beat up Nelson, Kari slapped me and yelled at me." Matt put his hand on my shoulder. "This isn't how best friends are supposed to be." I just look at him "well then it's a good thing me and Kari aren't friends anymore."

"So you're serious?" I nod, "so what are you going to do now." I chuckle a bit "the same thing I've been doing for the past six months, except this time I guess I'll be the one who gives her the cold shoulder." He looked at me worried "this is eating you up inside, isn't it?" I nod, "then why are you doing this?"

"If this is what it takes for her to go back to the old Kari, then so be it."

"Maybe she needs you to go back to the old Kari." Matt stated, "if that was the case then things wouldn't have come so far. Although since she hasn't even tried to talk with me I guess that's even less likely. In which case this is just the new Kari that I have to deal with." Matt looked at me and said "you act like she's a whole new person now." I sighed "well besides how she looks everything is different. Anyways dinner is almost ready so you want to stay for it?" He nodded and we had a very quiet dinner.

I walked to school and saw Kari waiting at my locker. I open my locker silently and start getting my things. "Are we really not going to talk anymore?" I looked at her and tried to keep my cool "that is what you wanted. By the way since your not angry at me I guess Tai didn't say anything but I told him about all the stuff Nelson got you to do." She sighed, "I know Tai yelled at me until my ears came off, but right now that's not important." I look at her questioningly, "listen I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"That isn't why I don't want to be friends with you. The reason is just we haven't been friends for a while." She looked surprised. "Tell me right now that we have been friends ever since you started dating Nelson." She looked sad and I walked to class. Throughout the day she tried to communicate with me but, I wouldn't let her.

I decided I needed to clear my head and took Patamon to the digital world. We were walking through File Island when Patamon asked me "you don't want to be friends with her anymore do you?" I looked at him "she only wants to be friends now that she doesn't have me as one anymore." Patamon stopped and hit me with a boom bubble "you know Kari isn't like that!" Tears began rolling down my face, "that's the thing, I don't know who she is anymore. All I'm sure of is she isn't the same Kari that we used to know buddy." We started getting depressed. "Hey this seems like a comfortable place, you want to take a nap?" He nodded. "Are you two ever going to become friends again?"

"I don't know."

For an entire month I didn't talk to Kari, and her grades were slipping, well more then they were before. One day it was raining really hard after school but, I remembered my umbrella. I was walking home when I saw a girl standing in the rain all by herself. I ran towards her and put the umbrella over her when I realized who she was "Kari." I say surprised. Then she hugged me tightly, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She started sobbing. "You were right about him." I grab her shoulders and make it so we're looking at each other when I see a bruise on her cheek. "Come, my house is closer. When we're there we'll talk, okay?" She nods and hugs me again. Honestly, I've missed her hugs. We got to my house, and my mom asked what happened. I told her what I knew and to get Kari some spare clothes.

Kari changed and was sitting on my bed next to me. "After we had that conversation by your locker I went through the memories of those six months and I realized something. I felt lonely." I looked at her and she gave me a sad smile. "I didn't realize it then because everything was so new, and I wanted to experience everything." I looked at her surprised, "did you experience _that_?" She shook her head, "then me and Nelson started having problems and I wanted to spend time with other people. Namely you." I felt like a complete jerk. "The more we didn't spend time with each other the more I missed you."

"I felt the same way, but I thought it was like those months where you wouldn't talk to me so I would be used to it. It just became worse though." Then I held her hand. "Today I decided to break up with him and spend sometime with you. When I told Nelson that we were breaking up he didn't like it." She hugged me tightly. "He started yelling at me, and he... he hit me." She started sobbing on my shoulder, and I just held her. "I'm sorry Kari. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I promised something to Tai and I broke that promise. Now I'm going to make that same promise again except this time I'll say it with all of my heart." She stopped crying and looked into my eyes and I looked into her's. "I promise," I started wiping her tears away, "I will always protect you." We both started to lean in and our lips touched. After a few seconds we broke away and she hugged me. "Will you go back to the old Kari? The one who was kind, loving, innocent and beautiful." She joked, "am I not beautiful now?" I chuckled and said "your personality made you even more beautiful." Then we shared a nice loving hug.

"Aw." We pushed ourselves away and looked at the door with deep blushes. Standing there was my mom, Yolei, and Cody. "So uh, how long have you been there?" I asked them and Yolie answered "when you promised you would protect her. By the way so sweet." We both looked down embarrassed. Cody said "your mom called us and said that Kari was over and you two made up. Although I didn't know that this would happen after you two made up." I put my hat over my face to hide the embarrassment. "I also called Tai so he should be here soon." Me and Kari shot up "Tai's coming? Okay you two leave so me and TK can explain." Then Kari pushed the three of them out of my room. When we were alone again I put my hand on her's. "So Tai is probably going to kill me."I sigh, "at least I'll go on a happy day." Then Tai barged into my room. "Kari are you okay?" I quickly got my hand off of her's. "I'm fine Tai. After I broke up with Nelson, TK found me in the rain soaking wet, and since we were closer to his house we came here." Then Tai got a grin on his face "and that's all?" I sigh, "you talked to Yolie didn't you?" He nodded. "Then we made up," he looked at me expectantly "and?" Kari sighed, "and this." She brought me in for a kiss. It became very passionate until Tai cleared his throat. "Kari what happened to your cheek?" Kari got sad, I realized she didn't want to talk about it so I took Tai outside and told him. He ran back inside and said "that jerk. How dare he hit my little sister. He better hope he doesn't run into me in the street."

"Tai I brought you outside because Kari obviously does not want to talk about it." He stopped talking. "So it's almost dinner time do you two want to stay for it?" They both nodded their heads.

After dinner Tai went home while me and Kari just hanged out in my room. "So Kari, do you want to go to the digital world and hang out tomorrow? You know you, me, Gatomon, and Patamon." She looked at me and smiled, "I would love to. Well I guess I should go home now."

"I'll walk with you." She shook her head "I don't want to trouble you." I smiled that's the Kari that I know. "Come on we barely talked to each other for a long time." Then I start to pout, "unless you don't want to spend time with me anymore." She giggled, "okay."

_So I was just planning on making this about their friendship but, then I realized I set it up for there to be some romance in this. So review if you want._


End file.
